


Board line free

by Chrissiethecupcake



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Freedom, Impa is like Link's foster mom, Kidnapping, Sidon is being his usual self yo cheer up Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissiethecupcake/pseuds/Chrissiethecupcake
Summary: Link was sixteen when he was captured. A year later he escapes. Now he must return to Zelda and help free Hyrule while avoiding recapture.





	Board line free

Rain poured as Link ran from a group of Gerado that were on his heels. He had to keep them away from his village. He dared to peak over his shoulder for a second. He saw one of the Gerado ready an arrow. Link pushed harder, his legs screaming at him to rest. 

An arrow flew past Link's head. Link kept going. He almost slipped in the mud but quickly caught himself. If he stopped he was dead or captured which was just as bad. Men were often captured by the Gerado to reproduce and were never released.

Suddenly, a sharp pain filled Link's back as an arrow lodged itself in his shoulder. Link lost his balance and fell to the ground. He tried to fight though the pain but the leader of the Gerado had already dismounted his horse. He walked to Link and hit the boy in the back of the head. Link gasped before he fell unconscious.


End file.
